


【TSN/ME】黄昏公路

by Shunkin



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunkin/pseuds/Shunkin
Summary: 马克的车在黄昏时分抛锚了
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 3





	【TSN/ME】黄昏公路

在天空最东方的边际，零散的星星已经一颗颗逐渐浮现。马克在看不到尽头的公路上被困了半小时。那辆借来的老旧汽车的发动机没有一点复苏的迹象。半小时前这辆零件哐当作响的老爷车摇摇晃晃地停下，然后任马克如何尝试都不再有反应。

马克疲惫地摊开身体躺在引擎盖上，看着深青色几乎肉眼可见地一点点蚕食余晖的橙红，车上都是污泥和灰尘，但他自己的外衣也同样污糟。半小时内他没有遇到一辆车，只有风滚草不时在面前路过。他的手机没有电了，这里没有可供笔记本电脑使用的网络，车上只有一瓶水和半包压缩饼干。在马克过去三十多年人生里这也能算上最糟糕的境地之一。

如果有人能带我离开这个鬼地方，我愿意答应他任何要求，要我剩下的股份也可以。马克像个被困在瓶中的精灵一般想。

也许是无神论者的祈祷惊动了某个不知名的神灵，在马克快要因为疲惫而睡着时，忽然被一阵遥远的引擎声惊醒，他手忙脚乱地滑下引擎盖看向他来时的方向。不是幻听，一枚玩具贴纸般小小的汽车出现在他的视野尽头，带着两点光亮。

哦谢谢。马克的心中充满感激，他从后备箱拿出手电，谢天谢地这辆车上总算还有一样能用的东西。马克举起手电挥舞双臂，那辆车的形状逐渐放大，可以看出是辆小型越野车，隐约能看到驾驶座上戴帽子的人。马克的动作更起劲了，越野车按了两下喇叭，马克知道对方看到了自己。车辆如愿在前方减速停下，他跑过去想向车主求助，却在对方抬起头露出帽沿下的面容时愣住了，而对方正用同样的神情看着自己。

“华多？”

“……马克。”

两人无言对视了一阵，直到后座的人声将他们从催眠般的沉默中惊醒，马克这才发现爱德华多的车后座上挤着三个青少年，正好奇地看着自己。

“我、我的车抛锚了，你能载我到可以乘车的地方吗？”马克突然想起了自己的处境。

“当然，”爱德华多带着明显的手忙脚乱转过身看看副驾上那个鼓囊囊的旅行背包，“我们得把这个拿走……”

“他的车怎么办？”后座的一个男孩问。

“对……孩子们，我需要你们帮忙。”

五个人一道努力后，那辆老爷车被推离公路防止妨碍到后来车辆，车轮轧过草丛时发出散碎的脆响。几个人舒口气，车灯的光线中马克注意到众人都是一副风尘仆仆的模样，就像自己。而爱德华多……爱德华多简直变了一个人，穿着冲锋夹克，身上挂着相机，肤色比他记忆中深了一个度，嘴周有一圈新长出来的胡茬，但双眼明亮依旧。

青少年们上车后，爱德华多打开副驾驶车门拿出那个背包递到后座：“你们能拿着它吗？”

“没问题。”一个姑娘接过背包抱在怀里。

“谢谢你们。”马克道谢后坐上副驾驶，座位下还塞进了一个大旅行包，马克踩在上面不得不屈起膝盖，这感觉很不舒服，但这种处境下有什么可抱怨的呢？

“你们是一起的吗？”马克尝试打开话题。

“我们三个是一起的，罗森堡先生愿意载我们一程。”那个女孩回答。

罗森堡？马克看看爱德华多的侧脸，决定不去发问。

“风损坏了我们的车，破坏了当地交通，我们徒步离开后遇到了罗森堡先生，”一号男孩说，“我们本来已经做好步行几十英里的准备了。”

“真是勇敢，就你们三个？”马克真诚地说。

一号男孩骄傲地说：“我们是一个团队。”

“你们成年了吗？”马克问。

“路易斯成年了，本来由他载我们，可租来的车坏了。”女孩指指二号男孩说。

“真是倒霉，我的车也是。”马克感同身受。

“你的车也是被倒下的树砸坏的吗？”女孩问。

“不，它被风吹到不知哪儿了，连同我所有的行李。”

一番交谈后，马克已经融入了这个小团体，而爱德华多一言未发。马克和人攀谈，爱德华多保持沉默，这真是少见的情形。

“你饿了吗？座位下的背包里有些吃的。”注意到马克不断瞟向自己的目光，爱德华多终于对他说出第一句话。

“谢谢。”马克弯下腰摸索起来，精神放松后，他才意识到中午到现在只吃了半包饼干有多么饿。

“你们是不是认识，刚才我听到罗森堡先生叫你马克。”女孩说。

“是的，我们大学时期就认识。”马克说。

“罗森堡先生一直没有和你说话，我还以为刚才听错了。”女孩好奇地说。

“认识并不意味着要说话嘛，我和我的初中同学也不是每个都能在遇到时聊上。”一号男孩说。

“我在开车呢孩子们。”爱德华多解释。

这当然是借口，马克想，他们一路驶来几乎没有遇到其他车辆，现在所处的地方已经离开了被风暴波及的范围，道路状况完好，并不需要专注到不能说话的程度。

不过也这在马克的意料之中，甚至在马克关于重逢的几百种想象中算是比较好的一种。

“你这趟准备去哪？”马克试着问。

“本来准备先送他们去可以乘车的地方，然后回头去帮忙，不过既然你来了那就先送你去目的地。”爱德华多回答。

“把我和他们一样放下就可以了，然后我自己搭车去机场。”马克说。

“你的车怎么处理？”

“该死，那是和附近一个村子里的人借来的……等到到了有人的地方联系拖车拖去维修吧。”

太阳落下的方向最后一点光线也消失了，夏季末尾的星空清晰明朗，无论他们驶出多远，星星们都静默地停在原处。地面上的纹路和标线不断后退，有催眠般的效果。学生们的聊天声也小下去，马克逐渐闭上眼睛，感到自己慢慢靠在车窗上……

车在这时减下速拐弯，身体惯性的倾倒让马克稍微醒过来，爱德华多边将车停靠边说：“我们休息一会，我有点困了。”

马克下车后使劲伸展几下僵硬的身体，其他人也在做同样的事。几个人将一张防水布铺在车旁，在中间放了一盏露营灯充当篝火围绕着坐下，拿出背包里的速食品大口吃起来。

几个年轻人理所当然地凑在一起，给马克和爱德华多空出位置，于是两人隔开一点距离相邻而坐。

夜晚的凉风夹杂着虫鸣，马克深深将冷空气吸入肺部，仰天灌了一口功能饮料后发出满足的叹息。

“星空下的野餐，这才是我们本该有的旅行尾声。”一号男孩满足地说。

“如果这是真的篝火就完美了。”女孩有些可惜。

“以后还有机会的。”爱德华多安慰她。

“暑假就要结束了，下次再来这么远的地方得下个假期。”

“有了这次的经验我们可以明年再来。”二号男孩说。

“你们从哪里来？”马克问。

“宾夕法尼亚。”

“为什么想来堪萨斯？”马克问。

“因为我们都没有来过堪萨斯，这里经常有龙卷风，我们一致认为远距离观察一次会很有意思，谁知道风暴的破坏范围比预想的更大，我们本来选择了一个以为安全的地方。”一号男孩回答。

“那你们还是很幸运的，只是损失了车，保险公司可以赔付。”马克说。

“是啊，我躲进防空洞前看到一间小仓库直接被风吹走，虽然那是个很旧的木屋，但也够可怕了。”女孩感叹。

“等你们有更多专业知识和护具后再来做这种事好吗，不是每一次都会这么幸运的。”爱德华多提醒。

三人点头，马克看了一眼爱德华多，他摘下了帽子，头发剪得比马克记忆中更短些，有几绺被帽子压得翘起，相机拿下放在车上。

“你现在还做摄影？？”马克问。

“是的。”

“哪里能看到你的作品？”女孩问。

“我有个主页，法斯塔·罗森堡，在上面可以看到我的摄影和文章。”

“法斯塔，”马克压下对着爱德华多的脸叫这个称呼的别扭感，“这几年在做什么？”

“研究气象尤其各种风暴，有时候做些投资。”爱德华多回答。

“我猜也是。”马克吃下一口午餐肉。

“你呢？”

“开发一些软件和设备。”

爱德华多点点头，二人又陷入沉默。

“抱歉，从刚才起我就一直想问，”话最少的二号男孩突然看着马克开口，“马克先生，你是马克·扎克伯格吗？”

几道视线齐齐看过来，马克嚼着食物点点头。

“我就说是他！”二号男孩激动地对同伴们说，马克这下明白他半睡时三个孩子在声音极低地讨论什么。

“原来扎克伯格真的是人类！”一号男孩兴奋不已，看来他在讲关于马克的那个著名都市传说。

“你是因为董事会排挤才离开Facebook吗？”女孩好奇。

二号男孩用胳膊肘碰了碰女孩的手臂。

“我知道很多人这么猜测，但主要原因是我想做些不一样的事。”马克看起来并没有被冒犯。

“但Facebook超叼的。”一号男孩小声说。

“最酷的永远是下一个对不对。”马克说。

气氛重新活跃起来。但马克有些伤感，这些孩子认识自己却不认识爱德华多，他很怀念他们二人的名字还以好的方式联系在一起的时候。

吃饱喝足一行人打算再休息一会，一号男孩突然打断了闲聊跳起来：“我要去上厕所！”

二号男孩也跟着起来：“我也要去。”

马克对爱德华多说：“我们去远一点的地方？”

各人解决完需求后，马克和爱德华多没有立即回去，远远看着三个孩子回到车旁。冷风吹过，马克将外套裹紧些拿出一根烟，然后想起什么转头问爱德华多：“可以吗？”

爱德华多点点头：“你开始抽烟了。”

“新公司刚成立留下的习惯，现在只是偶尔。”马克掏出打火机。

“一定是段辛苦日子。”

“其实还好。”

马克比世界上所有对他们的故事感兴趣的作家都设想过更多种重逢的场景，却唯独没有想到有一天他会和爱德华多一起蹲在星空下荒凉的公路边上一道抽烟，他甚至不知道爱德华多什么时候开始抽烟的。

“华多，”马克重新用起这个称呼，“法斯塔·罗森堡有什么含义吗？我总觉得我听过这个名字。”

“法斯塔是我很喜欢的一部电影的女主角，罗森堡是我外婆结婚前的姓氏。”爱德华多回答。

“外婆……我早该想到的。”马克小声说。

“什么？”

“没什么……为什么要用假名？”

“用来给杂志供稿作笔名，以及在我不想被认出来的场合使用，你知道，有很长一段时间里只要我一说自己的名字，人们就用一副‘你就是和扎克伯格打官司的那个前合伙人’的眼神看着我，那真的很烦。”爱德华多神色轻松地将这段经历说出口。

马克转过头：“……对不起。”

爱德华多看了他一眼，似乎在诧异马克居然会这样轻易地说出道歉，但没有做出回应。马克也对此并无期待，在给对方造成了那样的伤害后，他完全不应该奢望对方接受歉意。

“刚才一直没有和你说话有些不礼貌，但我确实不知道怎么开口，”爱德华多看着他说，“我不知道你是否想和我谈论拆分Facebook以及离职的事，但除此以外我也不知道要说什么。”

这让人有些难过，很久之前爱德华多可以对埋头编程的马克一个人说上很久。

“是，有那么多人到现在还在讨论这件事。”马克看着车边三个年轻人，与夜空边缘交融的广袤草原上，那是唯一的明亮处。

“我知道这个消息的时候非常惊讶，拆分Facebook已经超出了我的想象，而不久后你就离职了，”爱德华多轻叹，“在我的印象里你一直把你的网站当作眼珠子来爱护。”

“我依然爱它，它永远是我的骄傲。”蹲姿下双腿很快有些麻木，马克直接坐在了地面上，“但是他们说得对，Facebook已经不再是它刚开始的样子，它也束缚了我。”

“它正在从先驱变成一个臃肿的庞然大物，垄断一切可能性，攻击所有产生威胁的竞争者，而我作为它的领航人正在变成我19岁时最讨厌的那种人。当我意识到这点时，我感到无比痛苦了，我签下一个个收购决策却感觉自己像个吞噬一切的怪物。曾经和我彻夜讨论决策的朋友都已经不在身边。我成功了，但除了成功，其他都不是这一切开始时我想要的，”马克盘起腿，“所以当我曾经的pr再次出现，却对我说是时候拆分Facebook时，我想，也许真的是时候了。”

“但你还是可以继续留在Facebook，为什么要走呢？”爱德华多也在一旁坐下，两条长腿随意地伸向前。

“我想知道离开之前的一切重新开始我是否还能获得成功。”马克回答。

“你当然会成功，你哪怕按部就班毕业也会是心理学从业者里最好的那批。”爱德华多侧头看他。

“不，我的意思是，像Facebook那样，没有前人实现过，在历史上留下名字的成功。”马克看着远处天际，将他的伟大愿景说给沉默的群星。

“这种程度的成功，机遇甚至比实力更重要，比如在某一种历史的可能性里，站在你的位置上的可能是肖恩帕克。”爱德华多委婉地点出他的贪心。

马克很高兴爱德华多现在可以心平气和地提肖恩，那也许意味着自己造成的伤口总算愈合了一些。“我知道，Facebook的成功离不开它抢占的先机，但我就是很想试试。”

“那你现在觉得怎么样？”

“还不错，尽管没Facebook曾经那么顺利，但我真的很开心，”马克忍不住露出一点笑容，“是我在柯克兰寝室里敲出Facebook第一段代码时的那种快乐。”

爱德华多静静地看着他。

新公司的成长当然不像马克口中那么轻描淡写，尽管有了财富和上一次成就留下的经验和影响力，公司发展依旧困难重重，太多人提防着他。马克将自己的钱大笔投入。评论家们对他百般挖苦，说他是个临阵脱逃的胆小鬼，上一次成功完全是因为运气好和手段下作。在新事业度过了最艰难的时候开始渐有起色后，这些声音才缓和了些，但依旧多是不看好的观点。

幸而马克不在意这些，谁让他的上一次成功实在太惊人了呢。

“你还是幸运的，马克，不是所有人都能把让自己快乐的事作为事业。”爱德华多说。

“是的，现在我猜知道我幸运过头了。”马克看着爱德华多说。

爱德华多在水泥地面上掐灭了烟站起身：“我们得走了。”

“下面一段我来开吧。”马克跟上去。

爱德华多在副驾上展开一张浸过水的地图：“继续向前有一家汽车旅馆，一点前我们应该可以到达那里。休息一晚明天继续出发。”

马克发动汽车：“我们走。”

爱德华多的长腿缩在背包上的样子很滑稽，后座上孩子们打开窗精力充沛地大声唱歌。马克看着远处小声说：“离职之后，我去纽约找过你。”

“嗯？”爱德华多转过头看他。

马克尽量轻快地说：“到了你任职的地方我才知道你在休长假，他们说没有办法替我联系你。所以我走了。”

爱德华多转头看回前方：“那时我在住院修养。”

“你生病了？”

“不是大问题，只是连续几年的长期疲劳导致很多小问题，我太想重新证明自己了。但它们同时爆发就……所以我决定休息一阵子。”

“……对不起。”

又一个因他的过失导致的糟糕后果。马克除了对不起不知道该说什么。

爱德华多笑着摇摇头，马克没懂他想表达的意思。

唱歌的年轻人们累了，开始打呵欠，歪斜着靠在一起逐渐入睡，偶尔着梦中发出呓语。爱德华多反复调整坐姿，但总是不舒服。

“其实，在住院的时候我就用过你的产品。”爱德华多突然说。

“什么？”马克问。

“我的朋友给我带来一个眼镜，说用这个可以很逼真地近距离看飓风，我戴上它，哇哦……”爱德华多懒洋洋地说，“后来我才知道那是你还没有离开Facebook时投资的产品。”

“那一直是我后来公司的重点项目之一。”马克很高兴他终于做了一些能让爱德华多快乐一点的事。

“我购买过几个你公司后来的产品，很不错，”爱德华多歪在副驾上看他，“真的很棒。”

过了这么久，马克依旧因爱德华多的赞美感到由衷的喜悦。

“那时候我才发现我有多么渴望再次接近飓风，多么想去尝试过一种只做真正想做的事的生活。所以出院后我正式离开了。”

“那真的很勇敢。”马克由衷地说。

“这样过了几年后，我发现这些年我过得很开心，但还是想念做投资时的日子，所以我重新将它捡了起来。前年我的几个朋友注册了一个风投公司，邀请了我加入，经营得不错。现在我开始计划从幕后回到台前了。”爱德华多不自觉笑起来，手指在膝盖上不自觉敲打起节奏，“我也挺幸运的，对不对？”

他说起自己喜欢的事时眼中流露出的光亮，与多年前马克第一次招募实习生而他为马克鼓掌时露出的笑容如出一辙，马克那时还不明白那是人们抱有最诚挚的爱意时才会显露的表情。

“那是你应得的，”马克说完补充道，“真的。”

说着他微微张开嘴，“我想起来为什么会觉得你的名字有点耳熟，关于自然气象的模拟一直是我们的研发重点之一，我读过你发表的研究报告。这就是为什么我会因为暴风雨的影响被困在路上——这项项目的合作方之一热爱观测龙卷风，每年都会来中部呆上一段时间，所以他将我们后天的会议地点定在这附近……”

“天呐，”爱德华多小声说，“而我为了观测龙卷风来到这里，因为路上耽搁没有赶上最好时间。”结果却捡到了被困在离开的路上的马克。

他们的人生在很长时间内都再无交集，却依旧在不知情中互相影响，像地球的两极，像两颗互相环绕的星体。

“如此多的、如此多的巧合，我才在这里遇到你。”爱德华多轻声感叹。

“也许不全是巧合，”马克说，“如果没有这场龙卷风，我们说不定也会在东海岸某场飓风中相遇。”

“你现在开始相信这些摸不着的东西了吗？”

“只是突然有一种这样的感觉。”

星空下的公路看不到尽头，此刻这颗星球上仿佛只剩下这片草原和这辆越野车。辉煌跌宕的过往在此刻悉数失去意义，他们像拥有任何一种人生的两个过路人。向地平线无限延伸的公路就像最终汇聚在一起的花园小径，每一种命运的可能性在此重合，唯有我和你是始终不变的。

“我花了很长时间去寻找我究竟想要一种什么样的生活，后来我逐渐明白，投资，飓风，也许我只是不想要被安排好的一成不变的生活，我想追逐那些危险多变的东西，”爱德华多困了，他闭上眼睛，声音逐渐小下去，“大概因为这个原因我那时才那么喜欢你。”

一时间，马克耳中其余的声音都消失了，虫鸣，风声，引擎声，车轮碾过地面的响声都不见了，他仿佛在真空中行驶，只剩下自己的愈发快速的心跳声。

我那时确实幸运过头了。

掌心的渗出的汗让他双手打滑，直至注意到车辆行驶方向正逐渐偏向道路边缘，他才猛地回过神一打方向盘扳回正位。

车辆的这个小颠簸让刚泛起睡意的爱德华多额头碰到了车窗玻璃，他一下醒了，后座的三个孩子也纷纷惊醒：“发生了什么？”

“抱歉抱歉，我稍微走神了一下。”马克心有余悸。

“接下来换我开吧。”路易斯说。

“不用，我现在清醒了，”马克打开窗，让冷风吹在发热的脸上，“我想还有不到半小时就可以到汽车旅馆。”

几人的睡意因为刚刚的小意外一下消散了，他们又聊起来。女孩问：“马克先生之后有什么安排吗？”

“我要去参加明晚的一个会议，但我的手机没有电了，不知道今天有没有人联系我。”马克说。

“你该早点说的，我带了手摇发电机。”爱德华多说。

空闲的几人轮流转动发动机，直到手机屏幕亮起。

“该死，会议负责人真的在镇上的风暴里受了伤，会议推迟了。”马克皱眉说。

“那真是糟糕。”爱德华多说。

“还好，我现在的日程不像以前那么紧张。”

“那么你可以玩上一天了。”

明晚——或者说今晚的会议被取消后，原本紧迫的行程一下变得宽松。马克踩着油门的脚都有些松懈下来，后座的年轻人们又唱起歌，爱德华多被他们的情绪感染也跟着哼唱起来。

“你把他们送走后要回镇子上帮忙是吗？”马克问。

“对。”爱德华多点头。

“我和你一起去吧，顺便去看看那个受伤的倒霉蛋。”

“好。”

马克朝无人的黑暗按了两下喇叭，踩下油门向远方驶去。爱德华多摇下车窗，将胳膊肘撑在窗上看向外面。道路，道路，看不到尽头。

End

* 小花笔名 Fausta·Rosenberg 。 Fausta出自秘鲁电影《伤心的奶水》女主角，就是小花说的那部片子。Rosenberg是我编的，并不知道小花的外婆姓什么，只是觉得玫瑰山很好听


End file.
